cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
San Stravinsky
, |regional_languages = , Phizonics (8th Dialect) |demonym = Stravinskyan |government_type = Totalitarian |rulertitle = High President |govthead = Ben Berman |govttitle = High President pro Tempre |ruler = Kyle Salandster |govtoff = Kenneth Salandster |offtitle = Armorial President |govtoff2 = William Byerley |offtitle2 = Constitutional President |govtoff3 = Stanley Salandster |offtitle3 = Supreme Justice |offtitle4 = Speaker of Parliament |govtoff4 = Baylee Salyers |offtitle5 = Citizen Representative (Head of State) |govtoff5 = Bjorn Thorrison |national_religion = Judaism, Greek Xianism |national_animal = |formation_date = 14 February 2010 |formation_event = Republican Conquest |formation_date2 = 25 November 2009 |formation_event2 = Surrender of Wellow |area = |population = 24,045,786 (2010 Census) |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = Phoenix Rising |currency = San Stravinskyan Pound (SS£) |literacy = 20% |time_zone = UTC -5 |cctld = .com |drivinglane = Right }}The People's Republic of San Stravinsky is a small, under developed, and new nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of San Stravinsky work diligently to produce Aluminum and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. San Stravinsky is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of San Stravinsky has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. San Stravinsky allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. San Stravinsky believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of San Stravinsky will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History San Stravinsky started out in 2009 as a state in the former Federation of Wellow, which was broken up in the later days of 2009. Wellow consumed most of the Appalachian Region when it deformed and had its capital located about 150 miles southwest of the City of Peltodirectus. In January, a group of 3 teenagers got the idea of turning the state into a nation and reclaiming the lands of old Wellow. On February 14, 2010, the Republic of San Stravinsky was declared independent. Federation of Wellow The Federation of Wellow was formed in the mid-summer of 2009. There it became a member of an alliance that supported it financially and helped it form itself into a large nation consuming mainly the Appalachian Region. It was led by a Premier known as Philip Joseph. In August, war sprung in Wellow as it was attacked by a neighboring nation. Wellow then expanded their army to a large extent thus winning the war. Although Wellow then became a military dictatorship, causing more forced labor to it's citizens. In November, the Wellecian Revolution began when many states, including the San Stravinsky Autonomous Republic, revolted against the capital. On November 25, 2009, the Federation of Wellow surrendured to the revolutionaries and thus causing the nation to break up. The San Stravinsky Autonomous Republic stayed under Anarchist Government until the Republican Conquest in February 2010 and the formation of the republic. Recent Discovery: Empire of Wellow It was uncovered in records that in the last weeks of its life, Wellow was officially the Imperial Wellecian Federation, with the General of the Army as the Emperor. (Recent Discovery) Anarchy Era and the Republican Conquest San Stravinsky was never claimed by any nation nor was it declared independent, thus leading to an anarchy. However, the citizens never acted wrongly and the nation was basically unharmed. Though, many citizens sought a governing body. In January 2010, three political movements, The Social Democracy Party, the Republic Democracy Party, and the Federal Democracy Party, formed the Republican Conquest Movement which had federal, democratic ideals. the members of the group then wrote a Declaration of Independence and elected 3 leaders from each party. In February the Republic was officially formed. Geography Below is a list of the largest cities in San Stravinsky: *Peltodirectus, FCD (3,809,246) *Morgantown, FCD (3,002,487) *Pittsburgh, D2 (2, 504,289) *Oured, D10 (2,000,341) *Newhall, D5 (1, 984, 243) *Ironville, D1 (1, 547,814) *Washington, D3 (1,254,021) *New Garrison, Midwestern Plains Territory (1,241,435) Government According to the Government Statments, the Republic of San Stravinsky is a multi-presidential constitutional federal republic, it is also considered a confederation. It is run by a Council of Presidents, a National Parliament, and a High Court. The Council of Presidents consists of 4 seats, the High President, High President pro Tempre, the Armorial President, and the Constitutional President. There is one Vice President. The current seat holders are High President Elijah Lutz, High President pro Tempre Benjamin Berman, Armorial President Ethan Goldcamp, and Constitutional President William Byerley. The Vice President is Levi Kouns. All seats are elected. Resignation of Daniel Hodges On March 3, 2010, it was announced on the government official portal that Daniel Hodges resigned office for personal reasons. Parliament The Parliament is divided into 2 groups, the House of Freeholders and the National Council. There is one person, elected from the House of Freeholders, who is over the Parliament known as the Chairman of the Republic Legislature. The seat is currently held by Baylee Salyers, OOTR. There are 5 members of each group, each from the nations 5 districts. Current members; Baylee Salyers, Gefforey Bowling, Michael Brislin, and Bjorn Thorrison. Political Parties There are 6 active political Parties in the country, The three main parties are the Federal Democracy Party, the Republic Democracy Party, and the Social Democracy Party. The final three are the National Action Democracy Party, the Green Liberational Democracy Party, and the Revolutionary Democracy Party. Anthem The Anthem of San Stravinsky uses the tune of Auferstanden aus Ruinen from old East Germany but has different lyrics written by the Council. The first stanza derrives from High President Lutz's independence and appointment speech, '''Fisrt Stanza' Let us be one, united in love, never shall we part again. Standing alone, broken always, we shall be one again. But for those who'll always hate us, we shall never call them off. But for those who are always for us, holding hands we shall advance, For the Republic of San Stravinsky. Second Stanza One Under God, we are united again. Peace, and Harmony helped us through the great advance. But for those who thought they'd break us, we were never harmed again. Trustful under our great leaders. We will never hurt again, us the great Republic of San Stravinsky. Third Stanza Our Leaders, the presidents, shall lead us in the gread advance. Truthful, honest, loyal, loving, they shall never lie again. But for those who try to take them, we shall we shall harm thee once again. That is our love for our nation, and our homeland and liberty, The Republic of San Stravinsky! Eligibility Council of Presidents There are 4 seats to the Council, in order to obtain the vacant seat you must be an official citizen of the republic, living in one of the 5 districts, and chosen by the council. When a President resigns, the president next in line will take his/her spot. Parliament Members of Parliament are hand picked by the Constitutional President. They must be a citizen of the nation. Districts District One (State of West Appalachia) The Southwestern Quarter of San Stravinsky. The government is based out of the City of Clarksburg. It has been the the source of coal mining for all of its countries since 1854. It is a world renowned location because of its famous ski resorts and winter activities. District Two (State of Eislie) The Northwestern Quarter of San Stravinsky. It is the most populous district after the Federal Capital District. It is governed out of the Capital of Berlin del Pennsylvania. Although it is large in population, it has multiple nuclear power plants used to power the nation, It has tourist attractions such as Hampson Memorial Park, The Flight 3425 Concorde Crash Site, and Pittsburgh. District Three (State of North Wellow) The Southeastern Quarter of San Stravinsky. District Four / Район Четыре (State of Costa del Americas/Государство Побережья Америк) The Northeastern Quarter of San Stravinsky. They have learned to speak in English and Russian, making it a unique district. District Five (State of California Sur) District Five is an unofficial district of San Stravinsky, located in California and Governed out of Newhall. It connected to the republic via Military and International Airport. It is the largest district in tourism. With amazing beaches, and beautiful parks and recreationa activities, this is the most internationally popular area in the Western Hemisphere DA District. Its largest city is Los Angelica, the possible 2nd Largest city in the country, after Peltodirectus. Declared New States *District Six (Dakot-Feya-Hur) *District Seven (Mansen) *District Eight (Notre Dame) *District Nine (Baja California) *District Ten (Baja California Sur) *Canadian Penninsulary Federal District One (District Eleven) Toronto Federal Capital District (Peltodirectus, FCD) The 10 mile range outlying Peltodirectus. MILITARY The military of San Stravinsky is a small but fairly large for its size. The military members all live at Forts or Militia Camps stationed around numerous areas in the country. The largest ones are located in Pittsburgh, D2 and Edwards, D5. They are both Air Force Bases. Category:San Stravinsky Category:Nations of North America